


Czerwona Róża

by operettaofsunlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Flower Language, Gen, M/M, koga oppressing his gay thoughts about ritsu, so it's self indulgent, stan ritsukoga, wrote this so i can feed myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operettaofsunlight/pseuds/operettaofsunlight
Summary: Koga hates flowers (since he's allergic to them), he will sneeze violently with one at near sight, even lilies who even can be nice to him, his keen nose ends up getting all stuffy and in a desperate need to sneeze. However roses don’t seem to affect him, it’s like the roses are accepting him into a bed that is the rosebush.There’s one rose that is popular, and no matter who you give it you it will translate to one feeling.“The red rose..”





	Czerwona Róża

Roses come in many colours. But they all have differences in meanings. In different cultures they mean different things. Rei once said while talking to the twins that ‘yellow roses mean jealousy, but they can also mean friendship.’ Somehow that piece, and many other rose meanings, stuck with Koga. 

 

Koga hates flowers (since he's allergic to them), he will sneeze violently with one at near sight, even lilies who even can be nice to him, his keen nose ends up getting all stuffy and in a desperate need to sneeze. However roses don’t seem to affect him, it’s like the roses are accepting him into a bed that is the rosebush. 

 

There’s one rose that is popular, and no matter who you give it you it will translate to one feeling.

 

“The red rose..”

 

Koga plucks the rose away as if it was nothing holds it into his hand. He’s inspecting the rose as if he is trying to find meaning into it. However all the thoughts his thick head is clouded with are:

 

_ ‘It's just a flower.’ _

_ ‘It’s just a stupid flower.’ _

_ ‘What’s the fucking point of giving a flower a meaning when it's just a fucking flower.’ _

 

Koga tries to look like he didn’t see a rose for the first time in his life, but he should remember why he’s even here when it’s just a pointless delicate piece of work by god. That photosynthesises and dies. And the cycle continues. 

 

‘Red roses mean love, passion, longing, desire.’ he overhears Rei say to the twins. While Koga was just practising guitar in the light music club room. ‘They’re good gifts to anyone like family or someone you love.. Or someone you admire, have it be romantic, platonic or pure idolisation.’ Rei finishes with his signature ‘kukuku’ while the twins ask questions out of curiosity.

 

Hearing those words back them probably sparked something in Koga. ‘A good gift to some you love…’ No! Love is gross! Love is disgusting! Love is … it’s …..

 

…

 

Without a word he goes away from the rosebush he found ready to hunt down the prey.

 

♱♱♱

 

A yawn escapes Ritsu’s mouth as he drags his corpse like body out through the never-ending hallways of the school, dragging and dragging and dragging his whole body to the music room where there is the piano he practised and plays.

 

Ritsu likes playing the piano. The gentle melody that could soothe any short-tempered human or put anyone to sleep like a newborn. Ritsu is really content with the piano. Maybe too content that he stays late like Maakun and enough to earn himself a urban legend of the academy.

 

So, Ritsu arrives to the room. Runs to the piano. Sits down. And takes out the music sheets Leo was eagerly scribbling on and excitedly slammed onto his side of the kotatsu table earlier today. Ritsu, fingers on piano keys, starts bringing the paper notes to life. Slowly, but surely. 

 

‘This is a nice melody..’ Ritsu thought to himself.

 

It was a gentle, calm melody like always however it it had hints of romance. Ritsu didn’t really mind since Leo does compose love songs from time to time so, it isn't really shocking. Ritsu will probably practise this melody for a while..

 

Ritsu picks up the music sheets to read the draft title for the composition. 

 

‘A secret garden of newborn red roses.’ Huh. Interesting. A bit long though.

 

♱♱♱

 

Koga is looking through the hallways, sniffing his way to the person he wants to give the damn rose to.

 

It’s really easy to sniff  _ that  _ person up. They have a very special smell that all the other students sweat won’t be able to cover it up. It’s that stupid, stupid, stupid vampire smell!! But that smell is different than that vampire bastard, that smell is like lavender fields. Serene; However he is the full package: spoilt, a vampire and HUGE brat. 

 

Thing is Koga says all that but he cares about him… _ Ritsu… _  he hates the fact too. They’re only classmates but it seems like they started spending some time together. Ritsu sure is annoying but if he really hated Ritsu he would’ve left it a long time ago right? Recently Ritsu gave him a cake for no reason, he just put the fresh cake in his hands and left. Koga was confused … and didn't know what to do since, Koga? And sweets? Doesn’t work. 

 

Whatever it seems like there's no turning back now. Koga is here. He’s clutching onto the red rose like it was his own heart. He heart is beating a little faster, he feels warmer, his palms are sweating a little.

 

It’s uncomfortable. 

It’s  _ gross. _

 

_ He feels gross. _

 

_ ‘Fuck.’  _ is all Koga tells himself before he opens the door with his eyes shut.

 

♱♱♱

 

Ritsu holds a rose.

 

It’s red. Red like his eyes. It’s a beautiful shade. 

 

_ ‘Here. it's for you.. Ricchi~.’ _

_ ‘Oh? Corgi gave me a gift~? What a good boy ufufu~.’ _

_ ‘Shut up you bastard! It’s… it’s for that cake you gave me… tch…’ _

 

It isn’t enough.

The answer. 

_ It’s not enough. _

 

‘Silly Corgi...’

 

Red is a colour of love and passion. Roses are flowers of love. They mean love, passion, longing and desire. Love… love… it’s such a nice word. It’s a strong word. Maybe too strong. Love is a word you have to use carefully. Its strong but it can weaken. Like roses rot.

 

Ritsu sighed. It’s getting late, he might get told off for staying so late in school again he should get going. Better to get back before his stupid excuse of a brother returns home so he can eat something and have a joyful night and sleep.

 

He was ready to go to realise that he doesn’t know where to put the rose… he could hold it, but it’s like he’s giving one to someone else and if he goes put it in his bag it might get scrunched up… there's one more option but its not discreet in the slightest and it might be worse when his brother is home first.

 

He’s desperate to put it in his bag and go but its such a nice rose. It’d be a shame to just destroy it. Gee, flowers sure are a lot of fucking work. 

 

So, Ritsu uses his final idea. He remembers Arashi making some decorations with flowers from the flower shop she worked at for a while. Ritsu was bored so he watched her and Arashi taught him how to do some of these, though he didn’t do extremely well he’ll try again since we would be more awake by then.

He decides to throw the rose over his ear for now. He’ll have something fun to do tonight that's for sure.

  
  


♱♱♱

 

After Arashi fixed up Ritsu’s handiwork from last night. She slides in the bobby pin into Ritsu’s hair. 

‘Oh Ritsu-chan you look so cute~!’ Arashi sang happily. ‘I wish I had cute rose in my hair too, you know? I’m jealous!’

‘Hehe thank you Natchan~’ Ritsu smiled, gently petting the rose. 

Before their conversation continued they hear the classroom door open with an annoyingly loud bang. Of course it was Koga Oogami. Rei was behind him, it looks like Koga left his bag and Rei needs to borrow some of the gym uniform from Koga. Damn must suck to be him sometimes.

 

‘Oh hi Koga-chan! Rei-chan!’ Arashi happily welcomed them both.

 

Koga looks over, his cheeks slightly heat up and blossom a slight shade of red, he suddenly can’t take a step further and stands there still. 

 

He shouldn’t have looked at _ his  _ direction. 

 

‘Kuku, hello to you too Arashi-san~’ Rei says as he looks over to his brother sitting on the chair quietly. Ritsu probably dozed off for a bit, or is pretending to. 

 

And then Rei runs to Ritsu which wakes him up.

 

‘Ah, Ritsu, my little baby brother!! You look adorable with that rose!!’ Rei cried. Attempting to hug Ritsu while Ritsu is fighting away.

 

‘Gross.’ Ritsu said coldly, and Rei’s happy tears turned into tears of rejection letting out his normal ‘Oi~oi~oi Ritsu is so cold to me!!’ 

 

‘Hey vampire bastard, we didn’t come for a meet and greet for your brother but so I can give you some of my uniform.’ The impatient wolf called out letting out a small annoyed ‘tch’ end. Shaking off the fact he ever saw the other brother with  _ that _ rose caged in his pretty.. Soft.. No... greasy and stupid hair. Like who even has that haircut?

 

‘Oh Wanko that can wait a little!! Look at Ritsu isn’t he cute?’ Rei asked happily smiling ‘The rose matches well with his eyes, don’t you think~?’

 

‘It does doesn’t it?’ Arashi chimes in. Koga looks at Ritsu again for a couple seconds. Ritsu… really is pretty isn’t he? No. He’s not pretty. The only pretty thing he is being a pretty lazy bitch. 

 

‘He… looks ok I guess.’ the words slip out of his mouth as he looks away. 

 

‘Oh Wanko you’re being harsh~!’ Rei scolded the other. ‘Anyway i’m coming over to you and taking everything I need kukuku~’ the big Sakuma says and he quickly switches places and takes the whole bag. ‘Wanko can be such a kind child~..’

 

‘Alright we’re getting out.’ Koga grabs Rei’s sleeve and stormed out. ‘Bye.’

 

The door closes. Koga lets go of Rei’s sleeve, empties the uniform out of the bag, takes it  and goes as quickly as he can to the clubroom. 

 

The second Koga saw Ritsu. He knew something happened. He saw the rose. He could recognise it. 

 

He knows. 

That rose. 

Wasn’t just any rose.

 

It was  **the** rose.  

 

The rose of his own closeted love, longing, passion and desire...

 

**Author's Note:**

> ritsu grabs koga to an unoccupied garden terrace and kisses him thank you that was myy ted talk  
> also shameless self-promo 2 my art acc @RIOTWOLFZ  
> i'd like 2 thank people who beta-read this and thank YOU for reading this !!! ilu


End file.
